


Kauhale

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Coda, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M, episode S02E22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Steve is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kauhale

Steve leaned against the doorjamb, his eyes fixed on the sleeping figure in his bed. 

They hadn't had time to talk before they left Dillingham. There were things that had to be done. Things that wouldn’t wait until morning. The things that Steve _needed_ to do before he could pick up the wreckage that had become his life. It had been 3 am before he had dragged himself back to HQ, weary to the marrow of his bones, expecting to find Danny finishing paperwork. Not once in the last two years had Danny gone home after a case without completing the necessary reports, no matter how much the others needled him about it.

Finding HQ deserted had deflated Steve a little, his pain numbed by the silence that shrouded him. He'd sunk into the chair behind his desk, letting his eyes drift across to Danny’s office, watching the shadows as if expecting Danny to climb out of the darkness and make him feel again. His eyes had closed as he rested his head back against the chair, allowing himself a moment of wallowing in self-pity before he'd drawn a deep stuttering breath and pulled himself up out of his chair.

Dragging the spare keys from his top drawer, he'd concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as he went down the stairs and out to his truck. He'd driven home on automatic pilot, his mind a whirling cauldron of questions with answers he didn’t want to hear and answers to questions he should have answered months ago. So tired that he had barely remembered parking the truck in his driveway beside the Camaro he hadn't even noticed at the time, he'd let himself into the house, and stripped his boots before he'd trudged slowly up the stairs to his bedroom.

He’d been standing in his bedroom doorway for twenty minutes now. Danny was in his bed, sleeping soundly, a stark white sheet covering him to just below the waist. Steve’s mouth went dry as his eyes traced the sexy grooves above Danny's hips. Steve's tongue poked out to wet his lips. He couldn’t move, transfixed by the moonlight from the open window glinting across Danny's muscular chest, bathing the golden hairs in shimmering light.

“That’s kind of creepy, babe.” Danny’s husky voice startled him from his thoughts. 

“You’re here.” Steve stated simply.

“No where else to be.” Danny shrugged, flicking back the sheet at one side. 

Steve shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I went to the office.” 

“I thought it was more important to be here.” Danny responded, his eyes narrowing as he watched Steve still hovering in the doorway. “Do you want me to leave?”

“You’re supposed to be angry,” Steve said, straightening his spine.

“Tomorrow I’ll be angry. Tomorrow you can try to explain,” Danny assured him, running his hands through his mussed hair. “Tonight, we both need to sleep.”

“I’m sorry, D,” Steve breathed, the air rushing from his lungs in a whoosh, carrying with it his bravado. His shoulders slumped and his arms hung ineffectually at his sides, his eyes never leaving Danny’s face.

Danny watched him for long minute, eyes searching Steve’s, before he tossed the sheets back and crawled out of bed, clad only in his boxers, crossing the room to stop in front of Steve in two strides.

“Oh my God. What did you do out there without me?” Danny growled, silenced immediately by the way Steve stiffened. “I’m sorry, babe,” Danny apologised quickly, his hands reaching out to stroke up Steve’s arms.

“Don’t apologize,” Steve murmured, unconsciously leaning forward into Danny’s touch, for the first time letting his gaze leave Danny’s as his eyes drifted closed with exhaustion. He was so tired of being strong, of being alone.

“Come to bed Steven. There’s too much to say. We’re both too tired. Let’s just let the last few hours of tonight be about us. In the morning you owe me an explanation and maybe even breakfast.” Danny’s fingertips rubbed Steve’s arms gently.

And just like that, any further fight went out of Steve. He crumpled forward and wrapped Danny in his arms, a hug moulding Danny’s body against his own, his breath snuffling into Danny’s already ruffled hair. He felt Danny’s hands groping at his waist, pulling his tee shirt from his waistband and dragging it over his head, hands reaching between them and unclipping his belt, then reaching for the buttons of his fly, opening them quickly and efficiently and letting Steve’s pants drop from his hips. 

They’d never gone this far before with this thing between them, always hanging there, looming over them. Never uncomfortable, but always present. Danny was under his skin like an itch he couldn’t quite scratch and he knew it was the same for Danny. They’d shared some kisses, some frantic hand jobs, but they’d never talked about it, never explored it enough to completely undress and actually spend the night together. 

Tonight he had so much he wanted to say to Danny, but he worried he’d burned too many bridges taking off the way he had. And what could he say? He couldn’t tell Danny that he had gone to finish whatever needed to be done so that they could have a future. So that he could be close to someone without being afraid that they would die.

He knew Danny wouldn’t understand why he had fled--and Danny was right, Steve had run away. Danny expected to be at his side, and they both knew it was where he belonged, but Danny had been too close, too _there_. He couldn’t deal with his past with Danny at his side. People he was close to died, and Steve wouldn’t survive that. Not _his_ Danny. Steve could deal with Danny's anger. He could deal with Danny being pissed at him, but he couldn’t deal with burying Danny. This was Steve’s vendetta. If anyone was going to pay that price it would be Steve. Not the rest of his Ohana. Definitely not Danny. 

But Danny had given him an out. A few hours for rest that was too elusive, a few hours where he didn’t have to be the strong one, a few hours to take the comfort he so desperately needed.

Steve nodded as Danny’s gentle fingertips traced the bruises on his torso, letting his breath leave him on a sigh.

“Cmon. Super SEAL,” Danny murmured. “Bed time.”

Steve stepped out of the pants that were pooled around his ankles, shuffled across the room to the bed and collapsed onto the soft mattress. His head fell onto the soft pillow, and his eyes closed briefly in relief as his muscles relaxed against the mattress. He barely felt the bed move as Danny climbed in. Steve let himself be tugged and pulled until he was fully encircled by Danny, Danny’s arms looped around him, their heads sharing the same pillow, one of Danny’s legs pushed between his. At any other time this would be filled with sexual thoughts and reactions, but tonight this was about the comfort they both needed. Craved. 

“I thought you’d left me,” Steve murmured, his eyes drifting closed.

“Because I wasn’t at HQ?” Danny whispered against his hair.

Steve nodded, unable to push the words past the knot in his throat.

“I thought you’d come here first. You’ve been gone for hours.”

“Had some things to do.”

“Is he locked up?” Danny asked.

Steve nodded without lifting his head from the pillow. “He’s in HPD’s holding cells under guard. I’m taking him to Halewa tomorrow.” Steve lifted one hand to cover Danny’s where it lay on his chest, lacing their fingers together, his thumb brushing back and forth against Danny’s knuckles. “I also needed to get Adam out and that took some time.” 

“Why?” Danny sounded pissed off, and Steve turned his head to look into Danny’s face in the moonlight. “He had a gun on you, Steven.”

“Wo Fat killed his father.” 

“Yet you’re in the same boat and you managed to bring him back for the law to deal with. Don’t even try to tell me you’re the same.”

“I’ve failed Kono so much, I wasn’t going to leave him in prison,” Steve said. “She loves him.”

“How do you know that?” Danny frowned.

“Because she looks at him the same way I look at you.”

The words hung in the air between them, the realization that Steve had inadvertently acknowledged how he felt , both of them too exhausted to know what to do for a moment.

“Don’t think I didn’t see what you did there,” Danny whispered as he moved closer, his arms tightening around Steve.

“I know you don’t feel the same way. I didn’t mean to blurt it like that.” Steve sighed, letting himself relax against Danny’s warm body.

“Don’t go putting feelings into my mouth, Steven.” Danny's lips moved against Steve’s ear, his breath causing a shiver to run down Steve’s spine. “We’re going to talk about this tomorrow. I might even draw your attention to the fact he looks at her the same way I look at you.” His lips pressed a gentle kiss behind Steve’s ear. “But tonight. Right now? We’re going to sleep. I’m going to hold you like this and you’re going to actually be here when I wake up, and in the morning, it’s a new day, we’re going to talk like civilized folk.” Danny took a deep breath and tightened his hold on his partner. “Just please be here when I wake up.”

“Not going anywhere, D.” Steve’s voice slurred sleepily as his eyes closed.


	2. Noi E Kala 'ia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after the night before

Steve woke slowly, letting himself slowly climb into consciousness instead of the instant alert that he had slipped back into so easily. It wasn’t until he had left Danny behind in Hawaii that he had realised how civilian he had become.  


Danny.

At the memory of Danny and his presence in the bed beside him as he slept, Steve’s eyes snapped open, one long arm stretching out across the wide expanse of bed in search of his partner. Steve let that word roll around in his head. Danny had been his partner for two years , but now it would be different, with all probability they would really be partners. Steve’s heart rate picked up pace at the thought. But, instead of finding warm and muscled furry chest, the sheets were cool to his touch. 

Turning his head, Steve’s teeth worried his bottom lip, playing over their last conversation in his head frowning at the lack of Danny beside him. If it wasn’t for the Danny shaped divot in the pillow, Steve would be tempted to think that his promise to be here when Danny woke up was still the constant dream he had lived with while he was away, but he realised that while he had promised to stay the night, Danny hadn’t.

Trying to quell the fear he felt at Danny’s absence, Steve stretched feeling the pull of tightened muscles and bruising from the exertions of the last few days with a wince. Slipping out of bed, he yawned widely as he wandered into the bathroom. After using the toilet, he stepped into the track pants he kept on the back of the door. Standing at the sink, Steve looked at himself critically in the mirror in front of him. He ruffled his own hair, long trembling fingers trying to push his slightly longer than normal hair into some sort of order, before sliding down to rub across the rasp of stubble on his cheeks. The dark circles under his eyes were testament to the punishing pace he had set for himself in his quest to find the answers he needed. Cupping his hands under a stream of cold water in the sink, he ducked his head and splashed the water onto his face.

Feeling somewhat more human, he padded down to the kitchen but he realised when he was about halfway down the stairs that Danny hadn’t left. Seeing Danny’s things, his phone, his shoes, his car keys scattered around the living room made him understand that Danny hadn’t left him, and with that sole thought the tension that had been wrapped around him bled away. As he turned into the kitchen, his eyes searching, he couldn’t help a grin crossing his face . A steaming cup of coffee sat on the table beside a bowl of fresh pineapple chunks. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten the sweet scent making him hungry, he lifted a few chunks and popped them into his mouth chewing them, savouring the sweet tang on his tongue as he caught a glimpse of Danny through the kitchen window.

All thought of food forgotten, Steve stood for a few moments watching. Danny sat on one of the Adirondack chairs, his feet on the edge of the seat, his knees tilted to one side as bare chested Danny gazed out to the horizon. It wasn’t lost on Steve that he was sitting in the seat that was usually Steve’s perch.

He couldn’t help himself; Steve slipped silently out the door and moved across the grass, until he stood in the middle of his own yard, just watching. Wordlessly.

“What is it with you and the creepy watching, Babe?” Danny spoke, softly, his words barely audible.

“Dunno.” Steve mumbled, shrugging despite the fact that Danny hadn’t moved and couldn’t see the gesture.

“That’s all I’m going to get?” Danny’s words were sharp, brittle.

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Steve’s brow furrowed, he could hear the hurt in Danny’s voice. He knew what he had done to him but he didn’t have the words to explain to him why he did what he did. Why he’d do it again if he had to.

“Why don’t you try?” Danny’s question was flat, emotionless. “Because you know what? I’d really like to know why you’ve made me give up time with my daughter so I can sit here and pore over all the crap in that box trying to work out where I need to go to help you come home to us. I can’t lie to her Steven, and she knows you’re gone. You’re making my little girl worry about you and I don’t have answers for her.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you. Both of you.” Steve murmured stepping closer.

“I get why you did it.” Danny sighed pulling himself to his feet, turning and drinking in the sight of his partner. “Honestly I do, I know you live for all that secrecy bullshit.” Danny pushed his hands into his pockets, “I’m not stupid I know it keeps you alive, I know it brings you home to me, but honestly it drives me insane, not knowing where you are, what they’re doing to you.” Danny’s voice cracked and he turned his back on Steve.

“I’ll always come home.” Steve murmured, stepping close enough to press a hand to Danny’s bare, freckled back.

“The CIA kidnapped me.” Danny stated matter-of-factly.

“What?” Steve’s eyes narrowed. His body tensing. “Did they hurt you?”

“Stand down, sailor. I’m here aren’t I?” Danny sighed. “That’s not the point. We were searching for you, trying to get you home safely and they were actively keeping us….me out of the way so you would be collateral damage in the Wo Fat/Yakuza clusterfuck.” He closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his face. “Do you know what it did to me? They put a bag over my head and tied me to a chair to wait. I couldn’t help you. I couldn’t do anything except sit there and realise that I would probably never see you again. That the country you have given so much for didn’t give a fuck about you in the end. That I was losing you before I ever really had you.”

“I’m not that easy to kill Danny.” Steve whispered.

“Have you forgotten North Korea?” Danny sighed, a trembling hand pushing through his rumpled hair as he turned to face Steve, “I know you’d fight to your last breath to get back to us but your luck isn’t going to hold forever. How long before you have just enough juice to get home to say goodbye? I can’t just sit here and wait to hear that you’re missing or worse. God help me if there’s a next time, and I know you, there will be a next time, I’m coming with.” Danny growled at Steve, barely able to contain his anger.

“No!” Steve almost yelled. “You can’t come with me. Did I tell you Interpol gave me a partner? Sasaki. Good man. Young family. Good at what he did. He wasn’t you, but he was good. I thought about poaching him from Interpol for Five-0. You know what happened to him?” 

“He’s one of the agents in the plane wreckage, isn’t he?” Danny spoke softly, wanting nothing more than to touch Steve. He’d seen the preliminary crime scene photos, he knew that plane had come in hard and it had been the first of many miracles that day that had seen Steve survive, but he also knew that the plane hadn’t killed any of the men it held. Danny looked at Steve’s hundred yard stare face and watched as he tried and pretty much failed to lock down his emotional response to all of this. Danny, personally needed to take the ‘it’s my fault’ look off of Steve’s face with gentle touches and soft words of comfort. But that wasn’t what Steve needed. Danny could see that and Steve knew that Danny would give him what he needed.

“Yeah. He is.” Steve sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “So no, I’m not taking you with me, you have Gracie. I won’t let you come with me.”

“I’m sorry. _You_ won’t _let_ me?” Danny’s eyebrows lifted almost into his hairline.

“I’m your boss, Danny.” Steve responded as if that made all the sense in the world.

Danny spoke softly, a decision made, his eyes glazed. “You know what? I won’t do this anymore Steven, do you hear me?”

“You want to go back to HPD?” Steve’s eyes, glazed and pained, narrowed as he tried to process Danny’s words.

“Oh for Fuck’s Sake, Steven.” Danny growled, “How have you survived this long? You’re a military machine, but simple human emotions fuck you up?”

“You’re not making any sense, D.” Steve frowned.

“I’m making perfect sense, but let’s spell it out for the emotionally retarded amongst us.” Danny stepped forward and jabbed a finger into Steve’s bare chest. “I won’t sit at home here and be the regency princess. We’re a partnership. You leave, you tell me with words, dumbass.” Danny’s words grew in pitch and volume with every statement. “No more letters. No more ignoring my phone calls. Do you understand me?”

“I couldn’t do that Danny.” Steve murmured, one strong hand gripped Danny’s stabbing finger.

“Why not, Steven, it’s a simple thing. I know you keep your phone in your pocket.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Steve shrugged, pushing Danny’s hand back toward him forcefully, before he shouldered his way past Danny to stride forward and dig his toes into the sand.

“Why don’t you explain it to me, hotshot.” Danny goaded him.

“You would have tried to stop me.” Steve answered flatly.

“No. I wouldn’t.” Danny answered instantly and earnestly causing Steve to spin around to search Danny’s face.

“I know how important it is to you . I wouldn’t have stopped you. But I wouldn’t have let you go without me.”

“Which is exactly why I couldn’t go to you before I left.” Steve explained. “Does it tell you anything that I stood outside your door for hours? And then, it took me half a ream of paper trying to write that note. It’s the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Steve sighed, ducking his head, “You say I have no emotions, and maybe I don’t but leaving you this time was almost as hard as coming home to bury Dad. It wasn’t a whim, it wasn’t just to hurt you, it made me fucking sick, but I won’t risk you.”

Danny’s eyes softened at Steve’s bitten out explanation, all fight leaving him, but clinging to the normalcy of the bickering camaraderie they had always shared. “So you don’t mind risking me on home soil but you object to it overseas.”

“I don’t risk you. You are every bit as good as me, better sometimes.” Steve’s rolled his eyes as his lips curved into a rueful smile perfectly cognisant of what Danny was doing. “But if you repeat that I’ll deny it.”

“I’ve hated you the last couple of weeks.” Danny sighed, walking into his arms.

“I’ve hated me too.” Steve shrugged, his chin falling to the top of Danny’s head. “I listened to the messages you left me and wanted to call you, come home.” He paused, his lips pressing a kiss as soft as the flutter of butterfly wings across the top of Danny’s head. “I couldn’t though, no matter how much I missed you.”

“We’re not done with this. Because I mean it Steven, I’m not doing this anymore. You can pretend whatever you like but there is nothing casual about us.”

“I know that.” Steve nodded solemnly.

“Then understand me.” Danny pulled out of Steve’s arms, pacing nervously, frenetically, as his hands started to windmill. “I’m not doing this halfway anymore.”

“Okay,” Steve nodded.

“Don’t okay me. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours but stop it now.” Danny turned on him and pointed at him sternly. “We either do this properly or we don’t do it at all.”

“Okay.” Steve agreed.

“Stop it. Just stop it Steven. What’s this okay shit? Do not agree with me just to make me shut up. I mean it. No more hit and run hand jobs in the file room. No more kissing and dry humping on your sofa. All the way, or not at all.” He pressed his hands to his hips to stop waving them like a windmill in the air as he spoke.”

“Okay.” Steve grinned.

“Steven.” Danny growled, “I won’t be responsible for my actions if you say okay again.” Danny pointed a finger at him.

“I don’t want casual. Never have. I just followed your lead. I’m here for you whenever you want me.” He pulled Danny into his arms and hugged him tightly. “I’ve been miserable.”

“We’ve been miserable too, but you’re home now. We’ll sort things out.” Danny let himself burrow deeper into the comfort of Steve’s arms, “Don’t you think you’re forgiven.” He pulled back and punched Steve lightly in the chest.

“I don’t expect forgiveness.” Steve shook his head lightly, “Come back to bed?”

“Why not, I can’t sleep at night anymore, the only place I can find peace is sitting in your chair watching your fucking ocean.” Danny started to walk up to the house.

“Danny?” Steve called after him. “It’s not my ocean.”

“Well I don’t want it.” Danny’s voice drifted back to where Steve stood. “Are you coming?”

Releasing a long held breath, Steve murmured. “I hope so.” 

“I heard that Steven.” Danny’s voice floated back to him as he walked into the house.

~*~*~*~*~

By the time Steve made it into the house and upstairs Danny had the shower running. Gesturing at the low slung track pants, Danny waited until Steve stepped out of them and pulled back the shower curtain. 

“I slept with your manky ass last night because we were exhausted; today you are going to clean up.” Danny explained as Steve stepped into the pulsing water jets.

“Manky?” Steve frowned.

“Just get in and shut up.” Danny sighed pushing him further under the water and stepping in behind him.

The steaming water, almost too hot to be comfortable hit his shoulders in needle like jets, melting the tension he carried there. Leaning forward, he folded his forearms against the slick tiles and let his head fall forward onto them. He tensed as he felt Danny’s fingers on his skin but relaxed as Danny soaped his back, fingertips massaging tense muscles, pausing to run lightly over the deep blue bruises left by Wofat, feather light caresses across slightly abraded skin. A deep sigh left his lips as he relaxed into Danny’s care. His eyes closed, wearily as Danny’s fingers slick with shower gel stroked across his muscled back, rounding under the curve of his ass, gently separating the globes and washing between them before moving lower, both hands closing on his right thigh, fingers working at loosening the tense knots in the muscles, cupping his knee and moving lower down his leg until his fingers were brushing across the top of Steve’s toes. He turned his attention to the other leg, washing, kneading and massaging until Steve was a quivering mass of nerve endings.

Gentle pressure forced Steve to turn, letting his shoulders rest against the wall, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

“Lean forward.” Danny nuzzled at Steve’s collarbone, licking a wet path up to Steve’s mouth as he ducked his head obediently.

Reaching behind him, Danny squirted more shower gel into his hand and gently washed Steve’s hair. His fingertips stretched to massage Steve’s scalp as he worked the gel into a rich frothy lather, Steve’s eyes closed as the suds washed over his skin, his face wearing a blissed out expression that had yet to be catalogued by his partner.

Danny leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before tugging him forward under the flow of the water to rinse the soap off.

When prodded that way Steve leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed, relaxed under Danny’s ministrations.

“Can wash myself.” He slurred.

“Sssh.” Danny reached up to brush his rough fingertips against Steve’s lips. “I need to do this for you okay?” 

“Mmmm.” Steve murmured as Danny lifted his right arm, and laced their fingers together, washing Steve’s hand with his other, tracing the small cuts on the long slender digits, moving up his arm to gently cup Steve’s wrist, the bruising that he found on his forearm and higher until his hands were soaping Steve’s armpit. His hands gently cupped Steve’s shoulder, rubbing at the boot shaped bruise gently as Steve flinched under his touch.

“’s good, D.” Steve murmured, leaning into Danny’s ministrations.

“Look at what he did to you,” Danny whispered, his fingers tracing over the deeper bruising on Steve’s rib cage.

“Doesn’t matter.” Steve replied, his eyes finding Danny’s. “ ‘m home now.”

Danny sank to his knees and let his soapy hands sluice the water down Steve’s legs before looking up into Steve’s face, his hand lifting to cradle Steve’s hard penis, his fingers closing loosely and stroking slowly from root to tip. His other hand gently caressed Steve’s taut sac, fingertips brushing the sensitive skin lower. Steve struggled to maintain the visual contact he had with Danny, but the sensations Danny’s fingers were creating were making his eyes roll back sightlessly. His head hit the tiles as he groaned breathlessly.

The moist warmth of Danny’s mouth closing on the head of his penis pulled him back into almost involuntary action, his head snapped forward, eyes opening desperately searching for Danny’s face, even as one hand reached out to cup Danny’s head. Danny’s eyes met his, one hand reaching up to lace his fingers with Steve’s free hand, and Steve moaned wantonly, watching Danny’s mouth around him, lips stretched taut as they slid further down his length. He struggled desperately not to thrust forward into Danny’s mouth but he couldn’t stop the small involuntary stutters of his hips. Danny’s fingers cradling his balls, his thumb rubbing up and down the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick was almost more pleasure than he could bear. Steve let himself revel in the feelings he was sure he had been waiting his whole life for, his own thumb rubbing across Danny’s cheek, feeling himself pushing into Danny’s mouth, before he let out a broken sigh. With superhuman will, he used the hand he held to pull Danny to his feet.

“You don’t like it?” Danny settled against Steve’s body, the rapidly cooling water sluicing down his back as Steve pulled him closer.

“Are you nuts?” Steve murmured fondly, “I’ve wanted your mouth on me for so long….” He trailed off as Danny’s hands slid down his back and pressed them closer together, so close that Danny’s gentle thrusting against him drew a gasp from Steve’s lips. 

“Then why not?” Danny grinned as Steve’s hips thrust urgently against him.

“Because.” Steve gasped out as Danny’s hand closed around their cocks. “New start. Bed. We need a bed.” His thoughts had been reduced to phrases he could gasp between involuntary desperate thrusts into Danny’s hand.

“Next time.” Danny promised. “Need to do this.”

Steve pushed Danny away from him, his eyes closing in instant regret at the loss of friction on his throbbing penis. “No. “ he gritted out, “Please. Bed. Important.”

“It’s all kinds of hot that I can make you like this, Babe.” Danny leaned in to press his lips to Steve’s as he spoke. 

“Please.” Steve groaned. His trembling hand rubbed down Danny’s bicep, gripping it tightly as his body resumed its frantic thrusting against Danny’s slick belly.

“C’mon.” Danny pulled him by the hand, stepping out of the shower and lifting a fluffy white towel, he pushed Steve backwards until his buttocks rested against the sink and started towelling him dry.

Steve’s hips rutted into the towel as Danny dried him. The soft towelling gave him just not enough friction and dragged broken stuttering moans from Steve that he simply couldn’t contain. He’d wanted Danny, wanted this, for so long now that he had it he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. His mind was already in sensory overload, it felt like every cell of his body could feel Danny and was rejoicing in that. His brow furrowed into a frown as he realised that Danny was no longer touching him. Opening his eyes he watched as Danny briskly towelled his own body dry, his mouth feeling like It was filled with cotton wool as he watched Danny’s towel filled hand wrap around his own penis and stoke gently. Two long strokes and he dropped the towel. Danny’s fingers closed around his cock, his thumb swiping through the slick fluid at his tip. 

Their eyes met as Danny released his hold and stretched his hand out to clasp his fingers around Steve. Steve’s knees almost buckled at the sensation of Danny’s thumb swiping through the fluid leaking from his tip. He watched as Danny lifted his thumb and sucked it into the warm wet cavern of his mouth.

Leaning in, Danny pressed his lips to Steve’s, his tongue pressing forward to slip into Steve’s mouth. As a kiss it was over almost before Steve had been aware it was happening, just lingering long enough for Steve to realise he was tasting both Danny and himself on Danny’s tongue. By the time Steve’s hands were reaching for Danny’s body to pull him closer and give them both some relief from the overwhelming sensations, Danny was gone, leaving nothing but the feeling of his hands on Steve’s skin and the taste of them both on his lips.

Walking out of the bathroom, he watched the taut curves of Danny’s ass as he efficiently flicked the bed covers back and tossed the extra pillows on the floor, before he climbed onto the bed and laid back, his fingers closing slowly around his cock and watching Steve. Now that he wasn’t touching Danny any longer, or rather Danny wasn’t touching him there wasn’t the white hot urgency to thrust himself wildly against Danny until they both found the release they were desperate for and tension had started to bleed into his thoughts.

“What are you waiting for, Soldier?” Danny asked, his voice husky, his mouth twisted into a slow grin.

“Sailor.” Steve corrected automatically, and just like that any tension that he had bled away. This was Danny. Whatever happened this was his Danny, he was meant to be here with Steve, so long as that was true, everything would be right, just like it always would be.

“What’s that expression, babe?” Danny asked a frown furrowing his forehead and he sat upright.

“Nothin.” Steve murmured, realising belatedly he’d been leaning in the doorway watching Danny just as he had been last night.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that one before. If I didn’t know better I’d say it was content or even God forbid happy.” Danny continued almost as if Steve hadn’t spoken.

“Danny?” Steve questioned as he walked across the room to kneel on the bed.

“Yeah?” Danny frowned as he watched Steve crawl onto the bed beside him, creeping closer until he put his head down on the same pillow Danny had flopped back against.

“Shut up and fuck me?” he asked. One hand snaked out to circle one of Danny’s nipples, catching in the soft whorls of hair and stroking.

Danny rolled towards Steve until they were both lying facing each other, sharing the same breath.

“There’s one problem with that babe.” Danny’s fingers trailed a matching path across Steve’s chest.

Steve frowned, his eyes searching Danny’s face, before looking away, his mind frantically sorting through the last few minutes. He had thought Danny was into this as much as he was. He had practically instigated it and even though his words had implied it wasn’t going to happen Danny’s fingers were still swirling around his nipples and through the sparse smattering of hair on his chest.

“Steve.” Danny chided him gently, his free hand lifting to brush his thumb across Steve’s lips . “Steve. Babe.” The rough drag of his thumb across Steve’s lips drew his attention back to Danny’s face. “Stop thinking, Babe, it’s not what you’re thinking. We’re here and naked aren’t we. It wasn’t…It isn’t all in your delightfully fucked up head.” Danny sighed and leaned forward to brush his lips across Steve’s before pulling back and watching his eyes again.

“But you said….” Steve started to explain before Danny pressed his thumb against Steve’s lips.

“Babe, I know what I said, but that doesn’t mean we’re not going to fuck. There is nothing I want more than to be inside you, to feel you around me.” Danny’s voice was low and throaty, “To be that connected to you, to know that I am the one making you feel that way.” His voice cracked brokenly, “To know that you make me feel that way, yeah that is going to happen.”

“But?” Steve asked his face creased in confusion.

“Do I need to draw you a picture here?” Danny grizzled, “You wanted to do this properly, I don’t think either of us has a ‘properly’ in us at the moment. Next time will be slow and whatever else we need, but this time.” He leaned into Steve, until their bodies were flush from hip to shoulder, his hand sliding between them to hold them both loosely in his hand. “This time, however, “ he gasped as his hand slid along their cocks, squeezing , pressing them into closer, tighter contact, “I think we need to take the edge off. Don’t you?”

Steve couldn’t make his mouth form the words he wanted to say. Instead he tilted his head forward, mashing his mouth against Danny’s in a wet awkward kiss that was full of too much teeth and bruised lips and sloppy swipes of their tongues tangling together. His hips pitched forward, rutting desperately against Danny. Not quite getting the friction he so desperately needed. Hooking one thigh over Danny’s he pulled him closer with one strong leg, his hand clumsily sliding between them to close around their cocks, his long fingers covering Danny’s as he stroked quickly. His fingers slid over Danny’s, soft groans pushed into Danny’s mouth as Steve struggled against the emotions skittering like a lightning storm across his nerve endings.

Almost as quickly as they had begun, Steve’s hips began to stutter, his lips slid from Danny’s mouth and he moaned against Danny’s neck. A long desperate moan as Steve’s release pulsed over their fingers, his teeth closed on Danny’s neck, sucking a cherry red bruise into his skin. Danny’s breath hitched in his throat, his hips jerking against Steve’s as his semen spurted against Steve’s chest.

As Steve’s breathing settled, he pulled Danny tighter against him with his leg and wrapped him in his arms, pulling Danny’s head into the curve of his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” He murmured into Danny’s messy hair.

“For now you’re forgiven.” Danny spoke sleepily.

I don’t want forgiveness. I just want you.” Steve’s eyes were fluttering closed as he responded.

Danny drawled relaxing into Steve’s possessive embrace as sleep claimed him. 

“You got me, babe.”


End file.
